翻譯Schoolboy Secrets by roxierose13
by unicorn-hp
Summary: Returning to school is always hard, but especially when there's something to hide.  DMHP


Title: Schoolboy Secrets  
Author: roxierose13  
Translater: unicorn  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: Angst, Language, Lime, Yaoi / Slash  
Disclaimer:I want but you know they were not。  
Summary: Returning to school is always hard, but especially when there's something to hide.  
Wed Site: Harry/Draco Fanfic Side!

Harry輕聲地歎息, 四處端看著Great Hall注意到這兒一點也沒改變。走到桌子的前面忽然聽見有人叫他，皺眉。

他越過大家高興圍聚的桌子, 穿過歡呼的學生、老朋友和敵人。他的經過引起了Draco Malfoy 的關注。

Draco挑眉、冷笑後返回到之前正在交談的妻子和 Slytherin 朋友身上。

當他到達 Ginny 、 Ron 和Hermione , Parvati 和Seamusn所站的桌邊時，Harry才收回對他們集體的瞪視。

在他靠近時Ginny 斥責的說," 你不能整晚都躲在角落裡"。每個人大笑，迫使Harry展開一個微笑。

" So, Harry , " Seamus開始發難, "你在魔法部擔任Auror 的工作, 對不對?"

"我是秘密探員(Unspeakable誰來告訴我該怎翻這名詞呢?)你知道的，而且我真的不能談論這事 ," Harry答覆,對Seamus眨眼。

"是啊 ," Ginny 搶在Seamus可以答覆之前說道。 " Harry總是因特殊任務而離開。我時常見不著他呢!" 說到此時她無奈地笑。

Harry除了輕聲歎息外什麼也沒說。大家的談論繼續著，但他的注意力逐漸渙散。

瀏覽著大廳, 他無法相信已經畢業五年了。感覺起來就像是他前幾天才在 Hogwarts Express上遇見 Ron 和Hermione而已。

Harry轉身對著他們。 "我要出去透透氣 ," 他宣佈。

他們幾乎全都認同他的聲明，他溜出了大聽。一到大廳入口，他倚靠著牆壁歎息, 高興著能遠離他們。

"等你夠久了。"

Harry轉頭看見輕鬆靠著牆壁的Draco Malfoy, 帶著他慣有的冷笑。

" Dra – " Harry剛要開口就被Draco抓起他前面的襯衫摔進身邊最近的門裡而截斷。

在Harry有時間大叫時卻被Draco狂爆地將他撞上最近的牆上讓他倆投入一個又深又熱的親吻中給毀了。

Draco的手找到進入他褲子的方法進而撫上他堅硬的分身，Harry呻吟融化在熱吻中。

" Fuck–Dray– " 他喘氣, 因Draco開始努力快速地抽送著, 緊握著悸動的分身。

Draco另用一個粗暴的吻來使Harry安靜, 拉扯著Harry的下唇進入他的嘴中，用力地吸吮豐厚的唇肉。

很快地，Harry爆發, 將他炙熱的種子射在Draco的手上。 Draco收回手, 在快速清潔咒後，沒有遺留下任何證據。

當Harry迅速地穿回他的褲子並擦拭在他臉上剩餘的汗水時，Draco對著Harry嘻嘻作笑。

"替我跟你的妻子說聲嗨 ," Draco耳語, 傾身溫柔地吻住Harry。

Harry抬起頭點了一下。然後Draco立刻靠近在Harry的嘴邊吻一口。 "' Bye… Harry。"

Harry很快地看往擺動關上的門。歎息地轉身離開, 返回到**大廳**和 **Ginny** 。

A/N: 我決定用新版本來替代這篇文的接續, 新版本裡我會加寫約500 字。這能稍微描述並且希望能解釋一些事物 :)

**Version Two**

瀏覽著Great Hall，Harry歎息。自從他離開學校後，這過去五年多並沒有改變多少。此刻，它仍舊是用所有的學院顏色所裝飾著而裡頭正有許多人在打轉。

聽見前桌有人在呼叫他的名字，他皺起眉。慢慢地轉過身, 遊移地穿越桌邊, 快速地跟舊識打過招呼後離開前往。

像似走過無數張桌子, 他瞥見且發現他的目光從橫越房間時就被一雙閃閃發光的銀眸所捕捉。在他繼續往前桌移動時，他的雙眼也緊跟隨著Draco。

Draco挑眉、冷笑後收回目光回到妻子和 Slytherin 朋友們身上。

Harry再次皺眉拉回他的視線, 轉過頭繼續向前進要與 Ron 和Hermione, 連同 Parvati 、Seamus和 Ginny 碰面。當接近他們時他迅速換上笑臉。

"你去那裡了!" Ginny 大叫, 微笑深情地對他。 "你不能整晚都躲在角落裡," 當他抵達時她斥責地說。

每個人大笑，迫使Harry展開一個笑容，假裝因為他妻子的幽默而愉悅。 然後他沈默以對，Seamus繼而重拾起交談來。

" So, Harry," 他說道,"你在魔法部擔任 Auror 的工作, 對不對?"

"實際上，我是個秘密探員，而且我真的不能談論這事 ," Harry答覆, 對Seamus眨眼。 Seamus明白地露齒而笑。

"是啊 ," Ginny 搶在Seamus可以答覆之前說道。 " Harry總是因特殊任務而離開。我很難得能見上他一面呢!" 說到此時她無奈地笑。

Harry嘆了聲輕息但沒有人發現。他們只是全部連同 Ginny 一起發笑。

Harry克制著不要翻白眼，大家的談論繼續著，但他的注意力逐漸渙散。他的雙眼掃遍整個房間, 並掩飾著, 與人談笑。

他無法相信已經離開學校五年了。感覺起來就像他昨天才在 Hogwarts Express上遇見 Ron 和Hermione而已。現在, 他們已經結婚並期待著他們第一個孩子的到來。

他和 Ginny 在 Ron 和Hermione結婚後不久也步入禮堂。很快地他們三週年紀念日就快到了。 他們彼此之間的相處良好。畢竟, Harry很難得才回家一趟, 因此他們也不會浪費時間去吵架。

Harry知道 Ginny 熱愛扮演這角色(他的妻子)，但是有時他想她是否喜歡**活下來的男孩**更勝於他。當他們一起外出時, 她總是酒醉似地攀附在他的手臂上吃吃地笑, 不管有沒有喝酒都一樣。這讓Harry惱火地想抓狂, 但又沒辦法阻止。如果他敢提議離婚的事,她會殺了他的。

Harry注意力回到他們身上, 聊了幾分鐘後。 "我要出去透透氣 ," 他宣佈。

被許可後，他甚至沒有費心去歎息。相反的，他從他們身邊溜到大廳入口走到附近然後倚靠牆邊閉上了眼。

他好想趕快結束。然後就可以回家去安靜的思索他那碎裂的生活。 Ginny 回家後會立刻倒頭就睡，那他最後將會有個小小且安靜的冥想時間。

他做個深呼吸再慢慢吐出氣, 即使他閉上眼睛倚靠在牆邊。他還是可以透過石牆聽見裡頭聚會所傳出的些許噪音。

他站在那一會兒正盤算著要回去時突然聽見右邊傳來一道低沉地男音。

"等你也夠久了。"

頓時睜開雙眼, 他轉頭看見一派輕鬆站立在門邊的Draco Malfoy 。他的臉上有著跟在學校時相同且會令人抓狂地冷笑。

Harry挺身離開牆邊面向Draco。 "Dra--" 他出聲, 但因被Draco抓起他前面的襯衫摔進身邊最近的門裡而截斷。

在Harry有時間大叫時卻被Draco狂爆地將他撞上最近的牆上讓他倆投入一個又深又熱的親吻中給毀了。

Draco退開些, 他的臉頰發紅、銀眸閃爍慎重地注視著Harry。他嘻嘻作笑向前靠近, 慢慢地舔上Harry下唇, 仔細地欺負他。 " 想我嗎 ? Potter " 他耳語, 抬起手慢慢地解開Harry襯衫上的鈕扣。 Harry因他的觸摸呻吟出聲，令他看起來略微滿意。

" Fuck ," Harry喘氣, 逃避地閉上他的眼。

Draco粗暴地扯開Harry的襯衫。 " Look at me ,"他要求，Harry服從地睜開雙眼。 " Now, Potter, did you miss me?"

當他被迫望進Draco的雙眼時，Harry變得呼吸急促。伸出他的軟舌, 來滋潤他乾燥的雙唇。 " Yes, fuck, yes, Dray--" 他喘息。然而Draco並沒有碰觸他，他卻更硬了。

" Good ," Draco低語, 他眼睛巡視著Harry正在喘息的身軀。他用力地推擠著將Harry壓上堅硬的石壁, 再用一隻手搭在Harry的肩膀將他困在原地。

另一隻手似有自我意識般的慢慢地向下撫至Harry的肚臍, 品嘗著陽光般的肌膚, 進而朝著Harry褲子的拉鍊前進。他的手慢慢地解開褲子上的鈕扣進入Harry的四角褲內滑動，包裹住Harry的堅挺的分身, 進而聽見來自Harry的喘息聲。

Harry睹見Draco的手慢慢圈握他挺立的地方，努力地嘗試要撐住雙眼。當Draco凝視，兩人視線對上時他幾乎不能承受地閉上雙眼。

" Oh God--" Harry喘氣, 弓起身頭往後仰中斷兩人的凝視。他可以感覺Draco的手在他變硬的分身上狂暴地上下抽送著, 用著Harry隱忍不住的滴露作潤滑。

Draco的手指不間斷地在Harry興奮悸動的分身上狠狠地抽送著, 他知道Harry就快到了。

" Fuck, Dray--" 當Draco更快速地動作時，Harry呻吟。

Draco另用一個粗暴的吻來使Harry安靜, 拉扯著Harry的下唇進入他的嘴中，用力地吸吮豐厚的唇肉。 Harry只能可憐地在Draco嘴裡呻吟, 強烈地要求釋放。

Draco突然退開, 他的手放慢到一個極低的速度。 Harry心想如果Draco沒有繼續的話他可能就要爆炸。

" Potter ," Draco進入Harry的耳內低語, 挪動他的身軀靠近些。當Draco的溫暖呼吸激起他的髮絲撫上脖子時，Harry打顫。 " How much do you want me?"

Harry無法思考這句話的重點。他的身體正遭受熱浪的侵襲也因下身未解決的壓力而顫抖。他確實能感覺到他的分身有節律地摩擦著Draco若有似無地抽送且好似忽視的手。

" I want you ," Harry喘息, 他咬住下唇來阻擋Draco特別給予用力抽送時的大叫, 這幾乎就要讓他到了。 " Draco, I want you. I--I need you 。"

Harry感覺Draco對著他的脖子壓進一個吻, 然後伸出舌頭舔吻著他的咽喉和顎骨。最後, 面對面地看著Harry，Draco冷笑，看起來心滿意足, 一點也不在乎他根本沒發洩。他向前傾身, 用一個溫柔的吻來擄獲Harry的唇。

當Draco再一次增加他抽送的速度，Harry克制不住中斷了吻, 突然爆發，炙熱地白濁噴灑在他的四腳褲內。 Draco抽回他的手, 在快速清潔咒後，沒有遺留下任何證據。

Draco向後退, 冷笑, 看著Harry穿上褲子並擦拭在他臉上剩餘的汗水, 確保他看起來無恙。 Draco一直等到Harry整理完畢後, 突然嚇人地向前, 在Harry的脖子周圍收緊他的手臂。他耳語 "替我跟你的妻子說聲嗨 ," 傾身溫柔地親吻Harry。最後一吻結束, 他轉身朝門前進。

Harry抬起頭來歎息, 明知他現正在做的事是錯的, 但怎樣就是無法停止。

一到門邊，Draco停下腳步回過頭, 在他的銀眸中閃過一道未知的情感。 "' Bye… Harry。"

Harry很快地看往擺動關上的門。他的名字，心悸動。 Draco從不叫他的名字。總是Potter或其他什麼的。

看著門喀嚓一聲閂上時，Harry歎息。他希望能擁有Draco, 但是也知道 Ginny 不會如他所願地離婚, 因此這是他唯一的選擇。。。她就是無法了解。

再次歎息, Harry催促自己離開牆壁退出房間,心事重重地返回到**大廳**和 **Ginny** 。

The End


End file.
